1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assemblies having a printed circuit board (PCB) or other feature with terminal blades to which a connector is connected.
2. Background Art
Junction boxes and other electrical assemblies typically include a housing and a printed circuit board (PCB) or other electrically conducting unit stored therein. A connector or other feature may be received within an opening of the housing to connect to the PCB. The connector may connect to any number of features of the PCB, including terminal blades projecting from a topside of the PCB.
The terminal blades typically connect to terminals of the connector. In some cases, the positioning of the terminals relative to the terminal blades is dependent upon positioning of the connector within the opening of the housing. The opening is typically proximate the terminal blades and includes raised side walls to assist in receiving and positioning the connector.
Once positioned within the opening, the connector may be moved in a downward direction to electrically connect the terminals therein to the terminal blades on the PCB. In some situations, the junction box may be assembled separately from the connector whereby the connector is subsequently positioned within the opening of the housing in an assembly process. Accordingly, the junction box may be transferred separately from the connector for subsequent assembly therewith. During this period, the terminal blades may be exposed through the opening of the housing.
In order to easily assembly the connector, the connector should align with the terminals blades within a predefined tolerance range. The exposure of the terminal blades prior to connector assembly can cause the blades to shift or otherwise exceed this tolerance range.